Waterbenders Stick Together
by the pink stripes
Summary: What if Korra restored the bending of all those who lost it to Amon? But what if there was one person who couldn't be cured? Tahno. How would they react? Starts right after season 1 stops. Mako X Korra Tahno X Korra
1. The New Beginning

Chapter 1

Summery: What if Korra restored the bending of all those who lost it to Amon? But what if there was one person who couldn't be cured? Tahno. How would they react? (Starts right after season 1 stops. Mako X Korra Tahno X Korra)

Everything was starting to settle down again after Amon was defeated. Korra returned to Republic City to restore the bending of those who had lost it with her new ability.

She was almost done, only 20 or so people left, and she realized she had yet to see Tahno. Not that she cared. She just thought that he would jump at the opportunity to be able to waterbend again.

As the last person left, Mako came over to Korra.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. You seen Tahno around?" She asked her boyfriend.

"No. Why?" He asked, his eyebrow rose.

"Just wondering. I didn't see him." Korra replied.

"Oh. You know what Wednesday is?" Mako asked.

"This Wednesday?" Korra asked joking.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"Hmmm? Might it be my birthday?" She inquired a smirk appearing on her face.

"You know it!" Bolin cried running over to the couple.

"We are celebrating it at the gym." Asami said walking over with Iroh.

"About 6:30 in the afternoon." Iroh finished.

It seemed as though only a few weeks after Korra and Mako got together, Asami and Iroh did, too.

"That sounds great guys, but I really gotta go. Talk to you more about it later." Korra said running off.

….

….

Korra was exhausted. She had checked the whole city for Tahno but no one had seen him since the week after Amon took his bending. The only place she hadn't looked was the last place she thought Tahno would be.

'Maybe…just maybe…' Korra thought to herself. She bolted off again heading to the harbor.

**Very short first chapter, but I was very intrigued with the whole Tahno X Korra thing. Even though he is a jerk-face… but oddly likeable. **


	2. Who Knew?

Chapter 2

'There!' Korra thought to herself as she spotted Tahno, his feet dangling an inch above the water. She slowed to a walk and approached him.

" What do you want, Avatar?" he asked his eyes never leaving the ocean.

He looked a bit better. She noted. His hair was combed but bags still haunted his pale face.

"Look pretty boy. I just wanted to ask if you wanted your bending back. 'Cause if you don't that's fine with me." She said with her hands on her hips.

"It won't work." He said so low Korra could barely hear.

"What?" she asked.

"I said it won't work." He said louder.

"How do you know, huh? It worked for everyone else." She told him.

"You wouldn't understand, Avatar." He said looking up at her. Getting up, he moved closer to the dark haired girl.

"You'll never understand." He whispered sadly as he walked away.

"At least let me try." She pleaded. Korra didn't know why she wanted to give Tahno his bending back so much. He would probably just end up as arrogant as he used be. But something told her she needed to.

"Whatever." He said facing her.

He got on his knees and Korra proceeded to put one thumb on his head and the other on his collarbone. Her eyes flashed white and the process was over.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Tahno said getting up.

"Hey Tahno." Korra called to him as he walked away.

"Let's just test that theory." She said as he turned around.

Suddenly Korra lashed out at him. She shot a water whip that she manipulated into ice. Tahno's face was a mixture of shock, fear, and confusion. The ice was less than an inch away from his face when Korra pulled back. A puddle formed at Tahno's feet.

"It… didn't… work." Korra said slowly just realizing the fact.

She knew that Tahno would have stopped the attack if he could.

"But why?" Korra unintentionally asked out loud.

Tahno got over his initial shock and pulled himself together. He got up and trudged off, his shoulders hunched, and hands in his pockets.

"Told you so." He whispered softly.

…..

**I want to thank my readers, and say sorry for the short chapters. I'm just having a bit of trouble piecing things together.**


	3. Why?

Chapter 3

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Bolin asked shocked.

"It just didn't work." Kora told the group.

"Maybe you should tell Tenzin." Mako suggested.

"And get him worried about it. Nah." Kora said shrugging off the idea.

"It may be for the best if you did tell him." Asami said agreeing with Mako.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We don't want a big uproar like we did with Amon." Bolin said.

"How about we take a vote." Korra suggested.

"Alright." Bolin said.

"Okay, all in favor of me going to Tenzin raise your hand."

Mako and Asami raised their hands.

"Okay, all in favor of me NOT going to Tenzin raise your hand."

Bolin and Korra raised their hands.

"Iroh what's your vote?" Korra asked.

"My vote is that you don't need to consult with Tenzin until it gets out of hand. Then you should go tell him everything." Iroh told her.

"So with that vote, I will not be talking with Tenzin." Korra said victoriously.

"Unless it gets out of hand." Iroh finished.

"Yeah, yeah it won't." Korra said waving her hand in the air.

…..

…..

…..

Tahno sat in his mansion, dirty dishes were piled up, fabrics littered the floor, and trash over filled the canisters.

The place was a mess just like Tahno.

"Why…why?" he asked miserably.

"Why?" he whispered.


	4. Tahno?

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

** _Chapter 4_**

"Hey, Tahno!" Korra exclaimed rounding the corner of the harbor. She looked out at the empty ocean.

"Anyone here?" The bender called out.

"Just me." A hobo said showing himself.

"Have you seen Tahno lately?" Korra asked not at all affected with the man.

"Hmmm…the floopy-haired pro-bender?" he asked his face twisted in what Korra assumed was his 'thinking-face'.

"Yep, that's the one. Have you seen him?" Korra asked again.

"Nope!" the hobo said happily.

"Oh ok then." She said turning to leave, but before she left she threw some money to the man.

"Thought you might be hungry." She said walking away.

The man caught the money and stared at the gold coins in awe. With this kind of money he could get food for a couple days if well spent.

"Wait!" he called. He scurried over to the girl.

"You might be able to find him in his mansion." He whispered in her ear, even though no one else was around.

"Thanks!" Korra waved as she ran to Tahno's mansion.

'Why didn't I think of that?' she mentally face-palmed.

* * *

"Damn! Maybe I should have asked for directions." Korra said looking around.

"Whatcha need, hun?" the hobo said popping up again, but this time with a kabob in his hand.

"Ahhhhh!," Korra screamed, "Oh, It's just you." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Could you tell me where Tahno's Mansion is?" Korra said recovering from her shock.

"It's right over there." The hobo said pointing to a house in the distance.

"Thanks again!" the dark-skinned bender said bidding good-bye.

"Anytime!" the hobo yelled waving.

* * *

Korra panted as she knocked on the door.

No Answer.

She knocked again.

No Answer.

She knocked the last time.

No Answer.

She was about to leave, when she heard a sneeze from inside the house.

She leaned close to the door, "Tahno, I know you're in there. Now let me in!"

She stood back waiting.

"Tahno, I swear on Avatar Aang's grave if you do not let me in I will let myself in!"

She waited still nothing.

She reached for the doorknob and pulled. Finding that it was locked, Korra was enraged.

"Tahno! Unlock this door!" She bellowed.

She waited for a click, but it never came.

That's when she got REALLY mad. With a short breath she sent winds up to hurricane speeds hurdling at the poor door. The door broke off its hinges, and Korra walked in earth-bending him a new one to keep the bugs out.

Tahno was sitting on the couch staring at his TV, which was off.

"Enjoying your show?" Korra asked smugly, trying to get him to tease her back.

"Why?" He asked weakly.

"What?" Korra asked confused.

"Why?" He asked again a bit louder.

"Why, what?" Korra asked again her eyebrows knit together.

"First, this; and now _she's _coming." He said, his eyes widening.

"Who's coming?" Korra asked sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Mizuki." He whispered.

* * *

**So that was this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Now for the suspense…Dun Dun DUN! Who is Mizuki? A crazy ex-girlfriend? A relative? Some random person I made up? I bet you'd like to know. :P Till next time! **

** — the pink stripes**


	5. Jealous?

"Who's Mizuki?" Korra asked the depressed being before her.

Tahno looked up slowly, "My sister."

* * *

"No way!" Bolin cried as Korra re-told the information.

"I didn't think Tahno had any family." Asami remarked.

"Well he had to come from somewhere." Iroh said nonchalantly.

Mako remained quiet throughout the meeting.

"Mako, what do you think of all this?" Korra addressed him.

"Truthfully, I don't know what to make of it." Mako shrugged.

"Here's what I think," Korra started, "I'm gonna check out this Mizuki character and see if she's something I need to talk with Tenzin about."

"Sounds good to me." Bolin said grinning from ear to ear.

"All in favor?" Korra asked.

Asami, Iroh, Bolin, and Korra raised their hands.

They all looked at Mako expectantly.

"I think you just need to leave this guy alone. He got what he deserved." Mako said walking away.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Bolin mumbled.

"I'll see you, guys?" Korra said apologetically and took off after Mako.

* * *

She finally caught up with him. He was sitting on the steps of the bending arena.

"Mako, What's up?" Korra asked leaning over him.

"Do you know what today is Korra?" He asked a tad bit angry.

"It's Monday, right?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. Your birthday is in 2 days and the only thing you've talked about is Tahno." Mako scowled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I actually care about an old friend." Korra huffed.

"Friends! Friends!" Mako yelled getting up.

"I never remember you being so close to that jerk!" Mako stormed off into the building.

Before he was out of hearing range Korra yelled, "If I can date a jerk, I'm sure being friends with one is no problem!"

And with that Korra stomped off.

She passed her friends, they all looked worried.

"Korra do you wanna talk about it?" Bolin approached her.

"I think you might wanna suggest that to _Mako_." Korra spat.

* * *

Korra walked for hours still angry at her maybe-boyfriend. She finally found herself by the harbor, but even watching the waves couldn't calm her. So she started walking some more. Eventually she found herself in front of an elaborate house with an earth made door. She didn't know what compelled her to come here, but maybe he could help her.


	6. Dinner Disaster

**I've had a couple of people say how they liked how Mako is a prick in this. If any of you noticed, he was kinda a prick in the show too.**

**I meant to have this finished and updated sooner, but someone spilled a watermelon slushy all over my computer. -.-**

* * *

"Only true friends can make you smile in the saddest of times."

* * *

"I mean can you believe him!" Korra shouted pacing Tahno's bedroom.

Tahno smirked, "I wouldn't expect more from a Fire-Ferret."

Korra stopped pacing and approached Tahno who was sitting at the edge of his bed, "You wanna go, pretty boy?"

Tahno cracked his knuckles, "Any time." They had a stare down for a while until Korra drew back laughing.

"We haven't done this in forever! I can't remember the last time you even cracked a smirk!"

"It's been a while." Tahno sighed, showing a sad smile.

Korra sat beside Tahno on the bed.

She looked over at the man before her, his hair was brushed,and he even had clean clothes on.

"Why the change of heart?" Korra asked.

Tahno let out a slow, forced sigh. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm not sure how long I'll be here."

No one said a word. The silence remained for what it seemed to Korra hours.

Finally the young Avatar spoke again, "When's Mizuki coming?"

Tahno tensed, "Wednesday."

* * *

"Never underestimate the power of human stupidity." -Robert A. Heinlein

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I mean can you believe her!" Mako paced.

Bolin stayed quiet leaning against a wall.

"Well.." Mako said looking at Bolin expectantly.

"I'm staying out of this." Bolin said staring at the floor.

"Fine I see how it is." Mako said turning away.

Bolin sighed, "Why don't you just go say sorry to her?"

"For WHAT?" Mako yelled.

"Bro, just calm down. Don't be so jealous. Go to her and be all like, 'I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. But I still love you!'" Bolin said in a weak imitation of Mako.

"1. I do NOT sound like that. 2. Why should I have to apologize for her prancing around with Tahno?! And 3. I am NOT jealous!"

Bolin smiled, "You didn't say that you weren't a jerk..."

Mako huffed and walked off, with Bolin hoping that he'd go apologize to Korra.

* * *

Korra trudged to the only place that brought happy memories...The noodle shop.

Mako looking for a bite to eat, coincidentally went to the same shop.

Korra rounded the corner and walked in.

"Table for 1." Korra sighed. It seemed the old noodle shop owner decided to make the shop more "fancy".

"Right this way." The waitress said leading Korra to a table for two. As they walked through the shop, Korra saw that it was unusually busy.

Unknowingly, Mako walked into the restaurant about the time Korra had been seated.

The same waitress that greeted Korra, greeted Mako.

"Table for 1" He mumbled.

The waitress grimaced, "Let me see if there is a table available."

A few minutes later, she came back with a forced smile.

"As of right now, there are no empty tables, but there is a table for two that right now is only seating one. If that's okay with you I can ask her if she would be willing to share the table."

'Her? So it's a girl.' Mako thought smiling a small smile.

"Sure that's fine."

In a flash the waitress was gone.

Korra sipped her drink in a bored way.

She noticed the approaching blonde waitress.

'What does she want, now?' Korra thought irritably. other

"As you might have noticed, the establishment is sorta full, and there is a gentleman needing a table. Would you mind sharing yours?"

'Gentleman?' Korra thought.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't bother me." Korra said shrugging.

"Great!" The waitress said clapping her hands together, "I'll go tell him!"

Before she left, she bent down to Korra's ear, "You're a lucky one. He's a real looker." With that she left with a wink. Korra just rolled her eyes.

Mako wondered what this girl would look like. He hoped she would be fair skinned, long reddish locks with a slight wave, red-tinted lips, and big, bright green eyes. Glasses would be okay, freckles would be an added plus.

While Mako was fantasizing, the waitress had made her way back to him.

"You are one lucky man," The girl said with a glint in her eyes, "You're gonna be dining with a cutie."

Korra let her mind wander about the man who was going to be eating in front of her.

Maybe he was smart in the irritating way, using a hint of sarcasm. Arrogance wasn't always a bad thing, but too much was annoying. She felt the same way with caring about appearances. When it came to how they looked she didn't really like just another face, something unique was nice, but how they acted mattered the most. (A/N: Do these qualities sound familiar to anyone?)

"Here you are." the waitress said smiling.

Mako and Korra stared at each other for a moment, and then it sank in, but not before it was too late. The waitress had already walked away.

Korra glared at the man before her.

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

* * *

The chef brought out the "couple" their noodles.

"Noodles for the cute couple." The man said smiling, his eyes shining.

"We aren't together." Korra said smiling up at him.

Mako looked at the tan girl shocked.

"Oh, my mistake." The chef said flustered.

"No, It's no problem. We're just trying to save room." Korra said still smiling.

Mako looked down at the table in denial.

The chef bowed and took his leave.

Mako stared at the Avatar and a flurry of emotions went through his eyes, but Korra paid no mind to him.

"So how long are you going to ignore me?" Mako asked.

Korra slurped up more noodles wiped her lips on her arm and began, "Why should I talk to you? Why should I waste my time talking to someone who doesn't care?"

Mako sat shocked. Then the wheels in his head started to turn.

He stood up abruptly, "It's Tahno, isn't it! He's brainwashing you! Are you dating him now?"

Korra slammed her hands on the table and stood up, too.

"What are you talking about?! I'm JUST trying to HELP him!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, you say."

"You really are jealous," Korra said sighing.

"I am not! I have nothing to be jealous of!" Mako spout out.

"You have everything to be jealous of! I used to think Tahno was the biggest jerk in the world, but I guess I never saw the real you!" With that Korra left with a huff, her noodles still sitting there.

Before she left, she ran into the waitress.

"Here." She said stuffing the money for her food in the girl's hand.


	7. And So The Ashes Begin To Burn

Korra ran, tears streaming down her face.

"Damn him. Damn him! DAMN HIM!" She cried out.

In fits of rage, she shot bursts of fire onto the street, burning anything that came across the flames.

Breathing heavily, she started running again.

* * *

Tahno strolled through the streets. It had been awhile since he had actually walked the streets of the city. The night breeze made his hair blow in every direction, and ruffled his shirt loose.

Yes it had been awhile since he had actually enjoyed being out and about. Looking up at the sky, Tahno noticed it was going to rain soon. His mood then turned sour.

Rain… He couldn't protect himself from nature anymore. With his head hung low, he turned a corner onto another street. The wind picked up.

A voice in the back of his head told him to run. Was he afraid? No. He used to control nature why should he now be afraid. Was he weak? No. He may not have his bending but he was still strong. Was he vulnerable? No. He could use his bending skills for fist fighting too. Then why did he feel like he needed to hurry?

He forced himself to walk. Even as the rain began to fall. He walked on. As raindrops began to hit him, he winced. As the wind picked up, Tahno could have sworn he heard someone laughing. Spinning around, he scanned the area. No one. He continued walking and heard it again. As he looked around again, he noticed the rain began to fall faster now.

He looked up at the dark sky and smiled ruefully.

"You hate me, don't you. Cause I could bend. And now that I can't your gonna torture me." Tahno said with a dry laugh.

"It's gonna take a bit more than a few drops to do me in." He said again determined not to let nature get the best of him.

With a new mindset, Tahno walked on.

* * *

Korra stopped to rest under a willow tree as the rain picked up.

She was out of breath and it was getting late. She decided that she would wait till she was refreshed and then go home. She closed her eyes, listening to the rain fall. It was peaceful and her breathing soon became normal again as she drifted off into a much needed emotional rest.

* * *

Tahno found himself in the midst of a full-blown rainstorm and still walking. He was cold and soaked to the bone. But still he refused to let the rain get the best of him.

Turning a corner, he sighed in relief as he realized he was close to home. He walked by a park and saw a peculiar sight. The Avatar was sitting, propped up by a tree with her head slumped down.

Part of him told him to ignore her and keep walking. And another part said to go help her.

Making his choice he walked over to her shivering form. She was soaked as well. He picked her up and put her on his back.

He started walking again except in the opposite direction of his house. He decided looking over his shoulder at the slumbering girl that he would take her to Mako's and Bolin's. They would know what to do and how to help her.

* * *

Korra woke bleary eyed. Examining he surroundings she saw she wasn't at the park anymore, and she wasn't in her apartment, or Tenzin's.

In a burst of adrenaline, she jumped out of the bed and got in a fighting position.

"Whoa there, Korra," a voice said to her right.

She zipped around ready to fire at any moment.

What she saw was a scared stiff Bolin with his hands up.

Korra relaxed her arms and jumped down from the bed.

"How…Why…" She started.

"Eat first and then I'll answer your questions." Bolin said smiling.

* * *

"Mako?!" Korra shrieked with her mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah. He was walking home and saw ya sleeping in the rain and brought ya to our humble abode." Bolin said, his smile not reaching his eyes.

Korra nodded slowly and began picking at her food.

"He's really sorry ya know." Bolin whispered.

Korra continued to stare into her bowl.

"He was just jealous. Seeing you having more fun with other people—especially guys—makes him feel threatened." He said a bit louder.

Korra got up slamming her hands on the table, "It's his own fault! If he really cared he would try to help Tahno as well!"

She turned her back to leave.

But before she could Bolin mumbled, "He really does love you, ya know."

She tensed up and left her aura more dangerous than ever.

As she left the building, She ran into Mako.

"Hey." He said lightly.

She glared at him and continued walking.

"What the hell's gotten into you?!" He yelled at her retrieting form.

"Next time, just leave me to die. I don't want to be in your debt any more than I have to." She snarled not turning around.

Mako looked at her curiously and watched her as she left.

Walking up to his apartment, he decided he and his brother were going to have a long conversation.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Mako said nodding.

"Yeah." Bolin said sadly.

"Why did she say I was the one who found her?" Mako asked puzzled.

"He was saying something about if she thought you saved her, it would help your relationship." Bolin said with a shrug.

Mako's eyes narrowed. 'What could Tahno's actual motive be?' He thought to himself. 'Did he plan for this to go sour?'

"I think he was just trying to help you guys out like a good friend." Bolin said as though he was reading Mako's thoughts.

"Maybe." Mako said aloud. But in his head he was trying to find out the ways this situation would benefit Tahno.

One answer kept jumping out at him. That Tahno was trying to get Korra all to himself and Mako wasn't about to let that happen. He wouldn't give up without a fight. And if Tahno wasn't willing to give up, then fight Mako would.

* * *

**Reviews are needed and appreciated. :)**


End file.
